The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus performing image formation processing on a sheet.
An image reading unit is disposed in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, an all-in-one machine, and a printer. In the image reading unit, a document is irradiated with light from a light source, the reflected light is photoelectrically converted by an image reading sensor, and image data are outputted as an electric signal. The image reading unit is provided with a platen for placing the document thereon. The platen is constituted by a transparent glass or the like, and the image of the document placed on the platen is read by the image reading sensor through the platen. In the conventional apparatus, an image forming unit that forms a toner image on a sheet according to the document image is provided together with the image reading unit in the main body of the image forming apparatus. The image reading unit is mounted above the apparatus main body.
In the abovementioned conventional apparatus, the image reading unit is fixed to the apparatus main body to prevent the image reading unit from being lifted from the apparatus main body. Where such an apparatus is disposed on a floor, when distortion occurs in the apparatus main body due to concave and convex portions present on the floor surface, distortion also occurs in the image reading unit disposed above the apparatus main body. In this case, distortion occurs in the document image that is read by the image reading sensor.
The present disclosure has been created to resolve the above-described problem, and it is an object of the present disclosure to prevent the occurrence of strains in the image reading unit disposed above the apparatus main body.